If we look at a general liquid ornament as shown on FIG. 1, you can see a transparent vessel charged with two different liquids having incompatible specific gravities. A floating object is placed at the boundary surface. The form of the floating object could be a sailboat, surfer, surfboard or soda can, or others, etc. The boundary surface will generate ripple while shaking this transparent vessel and the floating object will produce a dynamic performance immediately. However, these type of liquid ornaments need to be shaken by our hands to produce dynamic performance and the ripples generated at boundary surface can only last a short period of time. Temporary visual enjoyment effect is their disadvantage. Also, we can find some other liquid ornaments constructed as a clepsydra. These are three partitions partitioned inside the transparent vessel and charged with bi-liquid. The heavier liquid will sink down at bottom and will fall down drop by drop from top to the bottom when it is placed up side down. It can demonstrate liquid's viscous characteristic and incorporate visual enjoyment effect, furthermore, spiral rail or impeller, etc., optional devices are sometimes installed inside the vessel, so the ball-shape liquid drop will follow the spiral rail and roll down to the bottom or strike the impellers to revolve the impeller and increase the amusement effect. Same as other liquid ornament, their dynamic performance can not last very long.
It only last for 1, or 2 minutes, sometimes even shorter, and a water-drop shaped liquid effect can be achieved is its demerits. Meanwhile, general liquid ornaments mainly focus on the characteristic demonstration of clepsydra effect or different liquids having respective specific gravities for sundry items of ornament, and somehow another characteristics of liquid has been ignored, for instance, the generation of vortex after stirring the liquid. It presents another type of enjoyment.
The inventor of this creation came up with these ideas mentioned earlier in this section and devoted himself to design and development. Finally, the said invention is developed after a long period of effort. The primary purpose of this invention is to install a centrifugal impeller assembly inside the transparent vessel and have it suck the lighter liquid of the bi-liquid to form a vortex, just like a cyclone, so visual enjoyment is prominent.
The secondary purpose of this invention is to use the vortex to revolve the floating object which is placed inside the transparent vessel and provided with light reflection features. The floating object can reflect light emitted by a light bulb and projected on the floating object, just like stage lights to produce a splendid effect. Additional purpose of this invention is to acquire more fun and dynamic performance effect by using a speed-adjustable centrifugal impeller to control the tail length of the vortex.